Cloud with the Readers
by Raika-chan
Summary: Hmm… You know, I’ve been thinking; yes, I’m talking to you… Anyway, I’ve been thinking, why is it that every time I think, my thoughts will always goes down to one thing..."Read to find out more...Oneshot


**Raika-chan: yeah, just a one-shot. No flaming, okay? This is some kind of Cloud's POV. This occurred 1 year after AC.**

_Words italicized means Cloud's talking to the readers._

**Disclaimer: don't own Final Fantasy**

"**Cloud with the Readers"**

_Hmm… You know, I've been thinking; yes, I'm talking to you… Anyway, I've been thinking, why is it that every time I think, my thoughts will always go down to one thing, or rather, one person? Yeah, you've guessed it right: Aerith… Wrong!_

_Of course it's Tifa! Why would you think that Aerith and I are together? She's just a friend for pete's sake! If Zack found out that you've been spreading rumors about us being together, he's going to kill the both of us! Well, he'll definitely kill me and he doesn't know you. Wait, I don't know you either! Ugh, who cares?_

_Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet. Hey, I'm Cloud Strife, an ex-SOLDIER. I am 23 years old, and I like riding Fenrir, my trusted steed… Hey, don't take that literally, because… Fenrir is a motorbike… and well riding a chocobo while fighting creeps is kind of, weird and it will take a lot of time to deliver all around Midgar._

_Setting that aside… I have spiky blond hair…_

_Okay pause._

_Before you say anything, my hair doesn't look like a chocobo's butt or feathers or anything connected or related to a chocobo! Jeez, just because I'm a blondie with spiky hair just like a chocobo's-- no, let's not go to that topic again. Okay, as I was saying, I have blond spikes and blue eyes. For all those people who are unaware, heh, boneheads… My eyes are Mako-infused ones, what's Mako? Do I have to explain everything around here? I guess I won't, I'm not being paid here anyway. _

_Back to my trail of thoughts, I am thinking of Tifa. Ever since I said my true feelings for her (FYI, that was a month ago), I almost neglect my deliveries just to be near her. I like it when she smiles; it seems bright and gleeful. I even find her cute when she pouts at me, forcing her self to sound angry even though she's not. I love all of her, heck I would trade my whole business and life just to be with her, but I can't since it's helping us for paying bills and stuff._

_Here I am, going home after three days of delivery. Some Wutai client of mine just had to make my job longer for the reason of me sending some stupid letters all around Midgar. _

Woah, never noticed that I'm almost near the bar. Okay, let's get you parked up, Fenrir.

As I unlocked the door, I noticed that it's really late, well; according to the clock it says four 'til midnight… and my stomach's growling. Alright, alright easy there, tiger. I opened the fridge and, yeah! They had beef stew for dinner, lucky. Okay, the problem is I don't want to eat cold food and I don't know how to reheat this, but I don't want to wake Tifa just to reheat it for me either, so I guess I'll stick with the cold food, yuck. As I prepare my plate, I heard some light footsteps, great; I just woke Tifa up, note to self: be a little quieter because Tifa is a light sleeper.

She's wearing a large white t-shirt, which is probably mine, and mini shorts. Her hair is tangled. All in all she looks gorgeous and cute, but her eyes were watery. Wait, did she cry? I went to her and held her elbows.

"You're back." She said. Of course, I will be back. I'm not like a stupid person who won't come back for you! Wait, I did that before, didn't I? Hm, I guess I was a little stupid, fine, maybe a lot.

"Of course I am. I promised, remember? Why are you up?" I asked her, ignoring for the fact that I know the reason. "Well, I heard the door closed and I knew it was you. And I know you hate cold food so I came down to reheat it for you." Aw, she cares for me, she's too sweet! But of course, I won't say that aloud, it just ain't… manly. So I said something for brownie points, "You should go back to sleep; I'm fine and you need rest. You might overwork yourself."

"Are you sure?" No! Of course not! I want you to reheat the food for me because you know I hate cold goods! You love me too, right? That means you won't feed me something indigestible!

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck; there goes my mannerism. It means that I'm in an awkward situation. She grinned at me but her eyes were still a bit drowsy.

"I know you couldn't live without me." She giggles, and then went to reheat the food I prepared. Geez, woman! You really know how to embarrass a guy! And I'm no ordinary guy! I saved the world, I'm a hero! And Tifa's the queen of my world, so that mean's she kinda… rule me, I guess its fine to ridicule me… sometimes. But I won't let that happen again! You hear?! Of course you can't, I'm talking to someone I don't know.

I almost forgot her eyes were teary, so being the gentleman I am, I went beside her and touched her shoulder. "Tifa, were you crying?" She jerked up but didn't look at me, instead she bowed her head again, "Why would you think I did, Cloud?" she asked. I can feel her voice is cracked, strike one. "Tifa, look at me." I said but she only shook her head. "No Cloud, I'm heating your food. It might get burnt." Strike two, now I'm getting pissed. She's hiding something from me and I don't like it, "The heck with food?! Look, all you have to do is tell me what's bothering you. What part of it can't you understand?" There you go; she's facing me with her hand on her hip. I crossed my arms on my chest, telling her that I'm not going to be the one who needs to shut up. She gives a sigh and faces back the stove, damn it! She really doesn't want to tell me. I uncrossed my arms groaned slightly, if she doesn't want to tell me, fine. I'll give her the privacy she wants. As I sat back to the chair, I was just looking at her. _Why wouldn't she tell me anything? Maybe she really wasn't crying, maybe it was because she's sleepy. Why do I get a feeling that I'm the one responsible for making her cry? I didn't do anything, right?_

As she places the food on the table, I still kept my eyes on her. She sat beside me and gave me a questioning look, "Are you going to eat or what?" I still continued to look at her, "Not until you tell me what's on your mind. You are very easy to read Tifa, and I know you're hiding things from me." She shook her head and smiled sadly, "I just thought you're going to run away again. You didn't even try to call me and tell that you were going to be late for, I don't know, two freaking long days?!" she shouted, her smile gone.

_Fine, so I did do something wrong. It's just that sometimes, I forget that I have a phone. Is that valid for an excuse? I guess not._

"I promise to call you then the next time I'll get home late. I'm not running away Tifa, why would I run away if I have a family here to live with?" now I got her attention. She looks at me as if I've just said something right for the first time, ouch.

"W-well, I j-just thought that you still blame y-yourself for the deaths o-of the people you love a-and, I-I…" she sighs "I feel stupid." She closed her eyes and exhaled, at least she admitted that she did something wrong too. She made a conclusion before I even get to explain. "I did tell you that I love you, right? Why would I leave you if you're all that I've needed?" I raised her chin to look at her wine-colored eyes. She looked at me and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I got mad at you." I smiled halfway, "I'm sorry I didn't call to inform you."

"So, we're okay now?" she asks me, "Hm, I guess so." I replied. She frowned, now what? "What do you mean 'I guess so'? Do I still owe you something?"

"Eh, just to seal things up…" I tilted her head and met her lips with mine. She gasped slightly and closed her eyes, she kissed me back. She tastes so sweet; I can't get enough of her. Her left hand went to touch my jaw and her right was on my chest as I deepened the kiss. Score! She loves it, I can tell. I bit her lower lip gently, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Not now Cloud, you still need to eat your dinner." She replied huskily, it sounded sexy to me and I've got the feeling she doesn't want to stop either. "Who needs dinner if I can have you?" I replied, trying to sound calm, but it came out as if I was eager for something. She raised a brow and smiled playfully; _man, she's trying to keep me cold! She really is something, I tell you! _She seems to read my mind and laughed softly; "You are a one big goofball, you know?" she pushes me slightly and stood up. Oh, you're not going to get away that easily, woman. No one calls me a goofball without me saying something about it! I stood up and took her wrist, she quickly looks at me but I turned her around and grabbed both of her arms. "Goofball? Nice choice of words there, Teef." I swooped down, meeting her lips again; only this time, I used a little force. I need to let her know that when it comes to this, I'm the one who is in control.

Her hands snaked up to my neck and kissed me too. She moaned a little. Wow, music to my ears! Is it just me or is it just really hot in here? I pulled her closer and she giggled, I really need her right now. I peck her lips one last time and pulled back slowly. My mind's still blurry and my eyes are half opened, I guess it was an effect of having too much of her scent.

"Okay, I think we're fine now."

"Really?" she teased.

"Uh, no."

"Shall we settle things up then?"

I smirked.

-----

I opened my eyes as I felt the heat of the sun_. Wait, you're still here? When are you going to leave me alone? You're reading a what? Is my life really that worth reading? Okay, freeze. You didn't read anything about what happened last night before we slept, did you? No? Good, I was about to cut the throat of the author if you did._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at my side, I smiled. There she is, sleeping beside me with her hair covering half of her face. I brushed the strands gently and tucked it on her ear; her eyes starting to open. She smiled when I kissed her forehead, she snuggled closer and I hugged her back. _I remembered what happened last night and I'm not about to tell you ANYTHING, all I can say is that it was a night worth remembering._

I need to take a shower because I'm really sweaty right now. "Tifa, I need to go back to my room." I said as I sat down on her bed. "Why?" she asked, she sat up covering her body with her blanket. Why, she asks? I'm so sticky because of sweat! _What, were you thinking of something else? You and your effin' thoughts!_

"I need to take a shower."

"Are you going somewhere?" her eyes began to look somewhat disappointed.

Yeah, am I going somewhere? Let's see, nobody called or left a message and I think a day off sounds good right now. "No, I guess a day off won't hurt." I replied. Her frown was replaced by a big smile and she hugged me. "Then I guess I'm going to close the bar for now too!" she said. "Okay, then let's take the kids outside." she looked at me with confused eyes and her mouth was shaped like 'o'. "I forgot to tell you that Barret took the kids the day before yesterday. They're going to be back this evening." Barret took the kids? Way to go you big gorilla, you took the kids away from Tifa and she was here all alone for two days. Hmm, no wonder she didn't turn me down last night. Yeah, Barret! I really mean it, way to go you big gorilla! She looks at me amusingly, shit, did I just say that aloud?

"Calling Barret a big gorilla for taking the kids out doesn't really sound nice, Cloud."

"Uh, sorry?" was that all she heard? If so, I'm saved.

"And calling Barret a big gorilla again for his intentions that made the 'event' last night happened wasn't really nice, Cloud." _Uh, stop it! Someone make her stop from reading my mind!_

"I can't, Cloud." She said. Now I'm looking at her as is she had just grown two heads.

"Huh? W-why?"

"Because the author's making her payback to you, and she's making me read your thoughts." Tifa grinned.

Fuck me.

**A/N: Done! My very first one-shot and I hope you liked it. I wanted to be a part of Final Fantasy at least once and thanks to it came true! Hehehe! I personally like to thank the readers of 'A Glimpse from my Nymph' and for those who reviewed! I hope you still continue to support it! By the way, don't forget to leave a review, thanks! Mabuhay kayong lahat!**


End file.
